1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new oil holding device for receiving and storing oil remaining within an oil container after a majority of the oil has been removed from the oil container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that conveniently holds containers in an inverted manner such that all remaining oil within may be disposed within a housing for later use. Such a device should also include an indicator for determining the amount of oil being stored.